


Hug the Stress Away

by kisade



Category: TheBoyz - Fandom
Genre: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon - Freeform, Ji Changmin/Lee Juyeon, M/M, Mentioned Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), jukyu - Freeform, too lazy to tag so thats enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisade/pseuds/kisade
Summary: Juyeon just wants to hug his stress away
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Hug the Stress Away

**Author's Note:**

> i uh enjoy ive never posted on this yet since im new but idk

“Hey do you guys know where Juyeon is?“  
Changmin said as he placed his bag on the floor and shut the door behind him

“He's in his room right now“  
Jacob said as he closed the book he was reading. Changmin hummed in response. He was about to open his door when Juyeon stopped him.

“He's a bit stressed right now… So I hope you can ease him up a bit“  
Jacob gave him a smile before he opened the door.

“Juyeon?“  
When he entered he saw a lump under the blankets.

“Changmin?“  
Juyeon said as he sat up. His hair all messed up and dark circles under his eyes. Changmin sighed.

“You look exhausted..“  
Changmin sat beside him and ruffled his hair.

“I can't help it.. I have a medical exam soon...“  
Juyeon engulfed himself in the blankets making Changmin chuckle.

“I know… It's a pretty tough exam but take a break from now and then“  
Changmin joined him under the blankets, Juyeon immediately wrapping his arms around his waist.

“But I want to pass“  
He pouted as Changmin ruffled his hair.

“We all know you´re going to pass, there's no need to be so stressed about it!“  
Changmin gave him a warm smile. 

“Stop with the compliments you're making me blush“  
Juyeon said as he covered his face.

“Who said that was a compliment you big baby?“  
Changmin said as he squished his cheeks.

“I'm not a baby… I'm a man“  
He blew a kiss to Changmin making him sit up and make an x with his arms. 

“Don´t lie! We all know how much you like to be babied“  
He cooed as he crossed his arms.

“I´ll show you how much of a man I am then!“  
Juyeon said as he sat up and picked up Changmin making him shriek.

“LEE JUYEON PUT ME DOWN NOW!“  
Changmin punched Juyeon´s back, obviously not making any progress. 

“Okay,Okay just stop yelling. You´re hurting my ears“  
He said Changmin knew that Juyeon was pouting near the end of his sentence making him roll his eyes.

“Gotchu ´big man´“  
Changmin chuckled as Juyeon placed him on the bed. Changmin was about to speak until Juyeon´s phone started to ring. 

“Give me a minute Minnie“  
Juyeon said as he kissed his forehead and left the room for privacy reasons. Changmin sulked. Whenever they started to have fun they always got interrupted. 

“His room is so messy...“  
Changmin said as he started to pick up some clothes off the floor and put them in his laundry basket. 

“I mean I would lose motivation if I was stressed too..“  
He picked up a picture frame from the floor and placed it on his desk.

“Oh.. It's a picture of me and Juyeon...“  
He sat down in his chair and looked at the picture.

“He looks so happy...“  
He smiled at it.

“I mean life gets harder the more you age..“  
He sighed as he placed the picture back in its place and plopped onto Juyeon´s bed. 

“Ew I have work tomorrow too...“  
He screamed into a pillow.

“Chang are you okay?“  
Juyeon bursted into the room.

“I uh yeah...“  
He said as his cheeks turned red due to embarrassment. 

“Anyways you done with that phone call?“  
He pointed to the phone in his hand.

“Yep..“  
Juyeon sighed as he shut the door and joined Changmin.

“Ha you seem pissed… You should scream into a pillow it makes everything feel better!“  
Changmin handed him a pillow. Juyeon hesitantly grabbed it.

“Dude stop staring at me as if I'm crazy“  
Changmin pushed his forehead with his index finger.

“Whatever“  
Juyeon threw the pillow at his face. 

“Hey that was supposed to help you“  
Changmin pouted.

“Just come here you muffin...“  
Juyeon said as he put his arms out. Changmin gladly accepted. 

“Hm.. You´re so warm...“  
Changmin nuzzled his head into Juyeons chest. 

“And you smell like shit“  
Juyeon smiled at him as Changmin looked up. 

“You bitch I just came back from dance practice!“  
Changmin said as he moved away from him.

“I'm joking Minnie“  
He laughed. Changmin pouted as he reached for a towel.

“Where are you going?“  
He said as he held his stomach from laughing to hard.

“I'm going to shower since you hurt my feelings!“  
Changmin said as he ended the conversation by slamming Juyeon´s door.


End file.
